Requirements of recognition, interaction and data sharing and participating between one apparatus and another apparatus are more and more in real life. How to make intelligent recognition, interaction and data sharing and participating between one apparatus and another apparatus to be more portable and make an experience of applications more humanized gets our attention and are desired to be solved urgently.
For example, most modes of recognition of current apparatus are mainly controlled manually, and most modes of current data transmission are also mainly controlled manually which includes copying, pasting, transmitting and the like. However, with such manner, a user needs to carry out complex and cumbersome steps to implement recognition and data transmission between one apparatus and another apparatus. Thus, both of convenience and experience of the user are poor.